that one thing he always do
by Azura Eve
Summary: Sebanyak apapun Sonoko mendorongnya untuk memutus hubungan mereka, Makoto pasti menolak mentah-mentah. Karena satu hal yang selalu Makoto (akan) lakukan meski Sonoko menyuruhnya berhenti adalah untuk mencintai wanita itu sampai salah satu dari mereka mati. (MAKOTO x SONOKO/Ficlet/AU) written for #CPC2016


disclaimer: detective conan/case closed © gosho aoyama  
pairing: makoto/sonoko  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-12  
genre: romance  
tag(s): AU; mixed-timeline

* * *

 **that one thing he always do  
** _((ditulis untuk meramaikan event Crack Pairing Celebration 2016 oleh Hime Hoshina))_

* * *

Satu hal yang selalu Makoto lakukan ketika senja turun adalah mengecek kamar Sonoko yang penuh aroma lavender di sisi-sisinya.

Mereka telah hidup bersama selama nyaris tujuh tahun, jika menghitung hingga hari ini. Itu adalah ide Makoto yang perlu beberapa hari bagi Sonoko untuk setuju. Pada awalnya gadis itu bersikeras berkata bahwa dia bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri, namun Makoto terlalu lembut untuk ditolak dan Sonoko mengalah untuk membiarkan dirinya, sekali itu saja, merasakan bahwa dia memang benar-benar dicintai.

"Aku pulang." Makoto mengucap salam. Dia meletakkan setangkai mawar, berwarna merah hati, ke dalam vas kaca yang ada di sisi ranjang. Sonoko menoleh saat bahunya disentuh.

"Selamat datang." jawabnya, dengan posisi terbaring. "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu tadi."

Makoto menarik bangku kecil untuk duduk di sebelah Sonoko. Kemudian dia bertanya, "Bagaimana harimu?"

Sonoko mendengus, ada emosi bermain pada suaranya, tapi tetap menjawab, "Apa yang kauharapkan dari wanita penyakitan yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan jika tidak ditopang? Hanya membusuk di atas ranjangnya tanpa ada yang tahu."

"Bicaramu masih sarkastis seperti biasa. Aku jadi yakin kau baik-baik saja." Makoto terkekeh.

Sonoko menumpu bobot tubuhnya pada ujung telapak tangan, mencoba duduk. Makoto menyadarinya dan dia segera membantu wanita itu melakukan usahanya. "Sesekali biarkan aku menjadi mandiri. Kau tidak pernah bosan jadi pengganggu, ya."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat wanita kesusahan di depan mataku sendiri."

Mendecih pelan, Sonoko bicara lagi. "Apa yang kaubawa hari ini?"

Tangan Makoto meraih mawar yang tadi diletakkannya di dalam vas, lalu menggali selimut untuk mendapatkan tangan Sonoko dan menggenggamkan mawar itu padanya. "Mawar. Kupilih satu yang paling segar dari toko bunga di seberang jalan. Kau menyukainya?"

"Kenapa warnanya merah?" tanya Sonoko setelah dia mengamati mawar di tangannya. Ketika genggamannya nyaris mengendur, Makoto akan menutup jari-jari Sonoko dengan tangannya sendiri dan membuatnya terkatup lagi.

Lalu dia teringat belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Sonoko. "Ah. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kupikir kita hanya perlu berganti warna karena aku takut kau bosan dengan jingga. Kau tidak suka?"

Sonoko menggeleng. Bahasa tubuhnya bermakna ambiguitas tapi Makoto selalu berprasangka positif karena beberapa detik setelahnya, sudut bibir Sonoko naik dan matanya melengkung. Wanita itu mungkin senang dengan pemberiannya.

Makoto mengulum senyum lembut.

"Mau mencari suasana baru besok? Perusahaanku libur dan aku tidak punya apapun untuk dikerjakan jadi kita bisa pergi keluar."

* * *

Satu hal yang selalu Makoto lakukan ketika pagi datang adalah menyambut Sonoko dengan ucapan selamat pagi yang membuat wanita itu mendengus kecil sebelum membalasnya dengan ucapan serupa.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi nyatanya, raut Sonoko muram lebih dari apapun.

Esok hari yang dikatakan Makoto penuh dengan awan gelap dan petir bersahutan.

"Sudah kuduga, duniaku memang kamar ini saja dan aku tidak diijinkan untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Hidupku yang menyedihkan."

Makoto menghembuskan napasnya, "Bukan begitu, Sonoko." Di tangannya yang besar ada mangkuk berisi bubur hambar dengan potongan seledri tipis-tipis. Dia menciduk bubur, lalu sendok berhenti di depan bibir Sonoko. "Ayo buka mulutmu."

Sonoko membuang wajahnya ke samping seperti menegaskan dia sedang merajuk. "Lalu apa sebutannya? Aku tidak berharap banyak kecuali bisa duduk di taman berdua denganmu. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku tidak bisa pergi keluar dan sekalinya ada kesempatan, selalu ada juga halangannya."

Meletakkan sendok kembali ke mangkuk, Makoto menyisihkan benda itu dan mulutnya menggumamkan nada-nada yang sudah teregistrasi dalam memori jangka panjang Sonoko.

"Jangan bernyanyi. Suaramu jelek."

Hatsukoi. Lagu kesukaan Sonoko bahkan sejak dia memiliki laki-laki pertama yang disukainya saat berusia delapan. Makoto terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Sonoko bisa jatuh cinta pada lagu dengan lirik yang sedih dan tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali. (Sonoko protes padanya: "Itu romantis karena isinya adalah ungkapan perasaan mendalam dari hati seorang gadis. Pria berbulu kaki lebat sepertimu jangan sok tahu!")

Alih-alih berhenti, Makoto terus bernyanyi sampai lagu tersebut habis dan Sonoko mengerutkan alisnya demi mencegah airmatanya menitik.

"Dasar cengeng." cibir Makoto, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Sonoko. Dia tidak tahu seberapa dalam dia jatuh untuk wanita di depannya itu tapi dia tahu pasti perasaannya bertambah banyak di setiap hari. Makoto menyukai semua yang ada padanya; senyum cerah yang di saat bersamaan tampak rapuh, tawa renyah yang anti artifisial, dan matanya yang secara aneh memiliki sorot teduh dan menenangkan saat ditatap.

Bukan berarti semua yang ada padanya seratus persen tanpa cacat. Sonoko memiliki peringai yang mudah disalahartikan. Perkataannya agak ketus, meskipun sebenarnya dia menyimpan peduli. Terkadang, Makoto berpikir jika dia sedang menghadapi anak kecil yang gemar berbicara dengan oktaf tinggi.

"Aku tidak cengeng!"

"Yah, yah, terserah." Makoto memutar bolamata, lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan terus di sini menemanimu sampai sore jadi kau tidak akan kesepian."

* * *

Satu hal yang selalu Makoto lakukan sesaat sebelum dia tidur adalah memikirkan kembali tentang pertemuan perdana mereka sepuluh tahun lalu.

Makoto adalah anak tunggal pengurus panti yang selalu berkunjung jika akhir pekan tiba sementara Sonoko sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa semenjak dia ditinggalkan di depan panti asuhan saat usianya empat tahun.

Pemilik panti meninggalkan pesan pada anaknya untuk mengawasi gerbang sebentar selagi dia keluar bersama anak asuh yang lain karena beberapa dari mereka tiba-tiba demam dan perlu dibawa ke dokter. Itu adalah hari keempat musim semi di tahun tersebut, dan Makoto merasakan pengalaman cinta pertamanya saat dia berusia duabelas. Cinta pertama itu bermanifestasi sebagai anak perempuan jelita dengan rona di pipi dan rambut pendek berbandana yang sangat suka bunga.

Dia berhasil mendapatkan namanya saat anak panti lain memanggil anak perempuan itu. Jantung Makoto berdegup keras di dalam soketnya. So-no-ko. Namanya sederhana dan mudah diucap.

Waktu itu Sonoko berusia tujuh dan Makoto baru berani menyapanya setelah tiga hari berturut-turut hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon besar untuk pengintaian rahasia.

Makoto mempelajari bahwa selain cantik, Sonoko juga rendah hati sehingga dia disukai oleh banyak anak-anak panti. Dia adalah bunga matahari yang cantik. Lengannya selalu digelayuti anak lain dan namanya kerap dipanggil dengan riang.

Oleh karena itu, Makoto bertekad untuk membuang kepengecutannya dan bersikap jantan. Keluar dari persembunyiannya, Makoto berdiri di hadapan Sonoko yang baru kembali dari memetik bunga di kebun depan panti. Anak perempuan itu berkedip, menatapnya.

"S-selamat siang. Bunga-bunganya cantik, ya. Namamu siapa?" (Makoto memang payah dalam berbasa-basi.)

Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar hebat, menanti untuk sebuah jabatan. Matanya terpejam otomatis karena gugup di bahunya membuat Makoto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Makoto Nii-san?" Shinichi, yang mengenal Makoto karena dia dekat dengan pemilik panti, terheran saat melihat kakak yang sering dia ajak main berdiri tolol dengan tangan terjulur seperti menyambut sesuatu yang tak pernah datang.

"S-Shinichi-kun."

Sonoko sudah masuk ke dalam panti tanpa menganggapnya ada sama sekali.

* * *

Satu hal yang selalu Makoto lakukan saat akhir pekan datang adalah bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mengabulkan keinginan Sonoko paling tidak satu.

Alasannya adalah, Sonoko punya banyak impian. Dia ingin terbang tanpa sayap seperti kupu-kupu karena dia ingin menjelajah seluruh taman bunga di dunia, dia ingin berdiri di puncak menara paling tinggi karena dengan itu dia bisa menjangkau bumi sejauh-jauhnya, dia ingin merangkai mahkota terindah dari sutera terbaik untuk bisa dipakai dan ditunjukkan pada orang lain bahwa dia tidak kalah cantik dari Putri Diana. Bagaimanapun, manusia hanya bisa berharap tapi Tuhan yang menentukan.

Di hari saat diagnosis sakitnya diumumkan, kaki Sonoko langsung lunak seperti agar-agar. Harapannya hancur berkeping dan menjadi serpih di atas marmer rumah sakit yang dingin. Penyakitnya adalah jenis yang mendegenerasi fungsi tubuhnya dan membuatnya terkesan seperti daun rontok dari pohon di musim gugur.

"Makoto. Apa yang dokter katakan benar? Apa aku harus mulai menghitung mundur?"

Makoto hanya mendengarkan gadis itu serta racauannya yang terdengar frustasi. Badan Sonoko terhuyung dan punggungnya menabrak dinding; beruntung Makoto menangkapnya tepat waktu. Tangisan Sonoko menggema di sepanjang lorong, dan tangannya meremas kemeja depan Makoto kuat-kuat.

"Makoto, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku mati besok? Bagaimana dengan cita-citaku? Aku masih punya banyak hal yang belum kukerjakan. Aku masih mau—"

"Tidak masalah jika tidak ada cita-citamu yang tercapai,"

Wajah Sonoko merah karena airmata dan rasa marah. "Bagaimana bisa—"

"Kau masih punya aku. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Dengan kalimat itu Sonoko memeluk Makoto dan membiarkan raungannya teredam di perpotongan leher pemuda itu. Makoto tetap di sana dengan baju basah serta hangat gadis yang selama ini selalu dia perhatikan.

* * *

Pada suatu sore di saat kaki Sonoko terlalu lemah untuk dipakai menyanggah, Makoto membimbingnya duduk di kursi taman yang catnya mulai terkelupas.

Kemudian pria itu berlutut di depannya dengan kotak kecil berwarna biru laut dan pandangan mata sarat determinasi.

Sonoko segera menangkap maksudnya dan dia bangkit, mengerahkan seluruh daya untuk bisa berdiri dengan dua kakinya.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Jangan menghinaku hanya karena aku cacat dan tidak punya orang lain lagi!"

Makoto ikut berdiri, menggeleng tegas. "Aku serius, Sonoko. Menikahlah denganku supaya kita bisa hidup bersama. Mari kita mencapai impian terbesarmu. Kau dan aku."

(Saat usia mereka lebih muda, Sonoko pernah berkata bahwa impian terbesar yang dia punya adalah untuk bisa menikah dan hidup bahagia seperti gadis lainnya.)

Sonoko tertegun beberapa saat hingga dia bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa melempar candaan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kudengar."

"Aku akan mengucapkan sumpahku. Dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan—"

"Dalam kaya maupun miskin. Aku akan mencintai dan menghargaimu. Aku akan menenangkan dan mendukungmu. Aku akan menyayangimu sepanjang—"

"—kita berdua hidup."

Sonoko memukul dadanya keras-keras, memaki bahwa dia bodoh sekali. Dengan banyak pilihan di luar sana, Makoto bisa pergi tanpa perlu kembali atau sekedar melirik. Sonoko bisa memiliki hidupnya yang tenang tanpa berpikir dia menyusahkan orang lain karena dia dan penyakitnya adalah benalu. Tapi yang Makoto lakukan hanya bergeming di sana dengan senyum idiot seperti orang tolol lainnya yang kebal dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Kau bisa bilang aku lebih pantas bersama orang lain. Tapi aku hanya menginginkan Sonoko dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengatasinya."

Makoto membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat seperti Sonoko tak akan dilepas lagi.

Sebanyak apapun Sonoko mendorongnya untuk memutus hubungan mereka, berakting tidak pernah saling kenal, dan kemudian saling melupakan dan memulai hidup baru, Makoto pasti menolak mentah-mentah.

Karena satu hal yang selalu Makoto (akan) lakukan meski Sonoko menyuruhnya berhenti adalah untuk mencintai wanita itu sampai salah satu dari mereka mati.

* * *

owari.

* * *

i ship them so much it hurts. ueng. jujur aku udah feel sama makoto/sonoko semenjak chapter mereka ketemu pertama itu ((udah lupa soalnya itu udah sejak sebelum negara api menyerang #woy ;_;)). sonoko yg kental dg pembawaan himedere menurutku legit kalo dipasangin sama pangeran tendangan(?) ((walopun sebenernya yang ngebet makoto sih gue hahahaha #kicked)). makasih buat penyelenggara, dan siapapun yg udah mampir untuk baca. aku ngerasa lega banget udah bisa ikutan. sebentuk review benar benar diapresiasi. :)

ps: ini pairing kedua yg ku-ship setelah shinichi/ran di serial case closed.  
ps2: aku nggak nyangka ternyata keburu juga pull nulis dari abis buka tadi. ini mejik.  
ps3: diksi perempuan-gadis-wanita/laki2-pemuda-pria yg berubah itu menunjukkan timeline. kuharap ngga bikin bingung ya.  
ps3: ...kalo dipikir ini fik kedua gue yg strait dari seluruh storylist gue yg isinya beel huahuahua. besok gue mau nulis shoujo-ai aaah.


End file.
